Link & Zelda
by Saria's Daughter
Summary: This is about what happens after Zelda and Link get married. READ & REVIEW


Link and Zelda  
Chapter 1 - The Wedding  
By Saria's Daughter  
E-Mail me at: Saria908@hotmail.com  
  
Link was at the castle waiting for Zelda so they could go the party  
celebrating the defeat of Ganondorf. Link always liked her as a friend type of  
thing. But Link got attracted to her over the seven years, well he slept through  
seven years so what. All that Link knew is that he liked her.   
Navi was always giving dumb advice about love. Link knew that Navi had  
never experienced love so Link sometimes took the advice but it wasn't great  
all the time.  
Soon Zelda came out and said "How do I look?"  
Link stared at the blue dress for a couple of minutes and said "Do you  
want the truth?"  
Zelda frowned at him and Link knew if he didn't want to get smacked in  
the face or yelled at then he just had to say something.   
Link said "You look beautiful."   
Zelda smiled and said "Thanks."  
Now Link knew that he made the right choice. When they started leaving  
he thought 'Darn I'm going have to sneak past the guards.'   
They went past a guard and politely said "Good morning."   
They finally got to the town Link quickly said "I left something at the  
castle and I have to go get it."  
He hurried and rushed to the ring shop which used to be the Happy Mask  
shop (He got pissed easily when you didn't bring back the money.) He looked  
carefully at all the rings and thought of what Zelda would think of it and what  
she would say.   
Navi didn't help as usual she just said "What are you doing Link?" or  
"Why are you buying this?" Link got sick and tired of listening to her so he  
put her in a bottle.   
He went out into the crowd and found Zelda got one knee and under his  
breath said "Ow." and then said "Will you marry me?" Zelda said yes, of course.   
After the party they went back to the castle to eat dinner.   
Link said "I'll be right there I just want to go tell Malon the good news." When he got to  
Malon's she helped feed the cows and horses.  
When he got back it was time for dinner it was around 6:00. When he  
woke up the next morning he saw guards following all over the place. Zelda  
explained that she would have to do this for his protection. He understood  
what she was saying.  
After a while of walking through Hyrule Field he finally lost the guards.  
He went to some place where they can't find him the fishing area only he  
could get there because he was the only one with a hookshot.   
He hurried and called Epona and got on her and headed for Lake Hylia. At  
the fishing he caught a fifteen pound fish. The guy was nice enough to let him  
keep the old thirteen pound fish which was lucky because he had that was  
going to be his lunch.   
Later that night Zelda heard that they couldn't find Link. Zelda got all in a  
panic thinking that Link was dead or hurt.   
But Link came in and said "What's all the commotion?" Zelda turned  
around and saw Link and said "Nothing, let's go eat dinner"   
Link knew that it was about two more days till the wedding, the next  
morning Zelda went to the ring shop to pick out a ring for Link.   
After about two hours of deciding they finally chose a ring. Next at the  
same store, Zelda had to choose a wedding dress.   
Zelda found one that had roses around the brim and hanging below was the  
veil. The dress had a v-cut that started with roses and at the bottom it had  
more roses. Malon and Saria liked that one out of all them.   
Finally, they choose the wedding cake. It was white with about seventeen  
layers of white cake. It red roses around every layer. It had a candy thing at  
the top shaped exactly like them.   
At the bottom of the cake (the last layer) it had Hyrule Market. On the  
sixteenth layer was the castle, and finally on the fifteenth layer it had a picture  
of all the medallions he had collected on his journey.   
Today, Link couldn't go anywhere Zelda made him make invitations for  
the wedding it seemed like he had to invite everybody. Talon, Malon where  
invited and more.   
When he finished, his arm felt like it was going to drop to the floor after  
dinner he thought about where they are going to have the wedding.   
He thought 'There's Malon's, and the castle field and Hyrule field.' But  
he talked to Zelda and they thought that it would be nice to have it at The  
Temple of Time.   
The Reception would be in the field near the castle. Now it was the hard  
part they had to decided where their honeymoon would be.   
They wanted to stay in the Stock Pot Inn for five days they made  
reservations for the Knife Chamber. They told them to put the beds together.   
The wedding was on April sixteenth. The wedding would start at 12:00  
and end at 1:00.   
Link didn't know if he could stand up for a hour but it was all right. Link  
went to bed and only thing that he could think about was the wedding  
knowing that it was only ONE MORE DAY till that wedding.   
Luckily, the guards were going to stay out of the room on their  
honeymoon. They were going to take Epona to get to Clock town's hotel.   
That night Zelda thought about the same thing. The wedding was going to  
be long and they were both nervous.   
Next morning Link got ready for the big day he put on his tux and got  
ready.While Zelda did the same thing in her room she got her wedding dress  
on. Malon got her maid of honor dress on.  
Darunia got his tux on because he was the best man. They had the  
wedding and went to the reception.The last thing Link said before leaving  
was "Thanks for coming we enjoyed your time here."  
  
~Chapter 2 Coming Soon~  
  
A/N: So that is what happened at Link and Zelda's wedding. I am planning  
on a sequel soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE  
IT. 


End file.
